


You were fine in my eyes, a half hour ago

by Lenasjk



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Cured Wade Wilson, Handsome Wade Wilson, Hurt/Comfort, I hate angst, I'm Sorry, M/M, Mentions of Panic Attacks, POV Peter Parker, Peter Has Issues, Peter doesn't know what to do, Peter needs time to get used to it, Sad Peter, Wellll, You Have Been Warned, changed Wade, confused wade, he's angry because he's sad, it's sad, like in not crazy anymore, more like no comfort, sad and angry Peter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-11
Updated: 2017-09-10
Packaged: 2018-08-21 22:35:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8262883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lenasjk/pseuds/Lenasjk
Summary: Wade is cured and handsome and Peter can't deal with this.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> My first fic in Spideypool fandom. I don't think it's good, but there you go. There's probably a lot of mistakes so feel free to call me out on them! :D 
> 
> Also I'm so so sorry! It's kinda sad.

Peter sometimes forgets Wade is not... Wade anymore. No, that's not right. Wade is Wade. He is just... pretty now. The most handsome man Peter has ever seen. He isn't scarred, doesn't have voices in his head but he does have hair that make an aureola around his head. Even he's eyes are different now, not so broken and much clearer. You can't see the craziness behind them anymore. Well, at least not the crazy amount of it. And Peter is greatful, he is! But... But sometimes he looks at Wade and he needs few seconds to realize it's Wade.

At the beginning it was kinda funny actually.

_Peter woke because someone - someone who he really loves and who is the best boyfriend ever for waking Peter this way - was kissing his tights waiting for Peter's dick to harden a little and oh... yes. Wade's mouth are the best thing that ever happened to Peter, seriously. One of his hands coneccted with Wade's head to- SHIT. Peter was so surprised by the feeling of hair under his hand instead of scars than he jump on the wall. Fuck. Wade's laugh didn't make him feel better._

_"Ohhhh, baby boy," Wade said with a smile. "Did you forgot you have now a hot boyfriend?"_

_"You were always hot. Now stop laughing at me you asshole." It didn't help that Peter stared laughing too._

Yeah, it was funny. 

It was still a little funny when they'd gone to a restaurant and Wade kept flirting with waiters. He always did that anyway, so why would he stop now, right? Only nowadays people flirt back. Back then people used to just looked at him like he's crazy (when he was in his Deadpool suit) and Peter would laugh (because they were stupid, they didn't know how amazing Wade was) or like they're sorry for him (when he was in his civvies) then Peter would sent a nasty look at the waiter and flirt with Wade as obnoxious as he could. And good. Peter liked that he was the only one who got Wade. They didn't need anyone else.

Or Peter thoughs so. Now Wade befriends everyone and it's actually a mutual thing. Even Avengers like to have him around. And that's good. Wade needs more friends, it's good for him, he always wanted them so it's okay. Or at least that's what Peter tries to tell himself when he's sitting alone at their apartament. 

It stopped being funny when Wade wanted to throw all their pictured from _before_.

_"What the hell are you doing?!" Peter yelled when he barely got into home and the first thing he saw was Wade cutting their photographs. Wade was so surprised at his outburst that the scicorics fell from his hand._

_"What do you mean, Peter?" He asked with confused smile. "I'm finally getting rid of all the stuff from when I was ugly. I honestly don't want to even remember the way I looked."_

_Peter just stood there with batreyed look. He couldn't believe Wade would do this. He didn't even want to fight. He was so fucking tired._

_"Don't call me that," he whispered instead. Wade still was confused._

_"What? Peter? But darling, that's your name."_

_"Yeah. But you never used it," he didn't even raised his voice. He was talking with no emotions. "It was always Petey, baby boy or whatever nickname you had for me at the time. Never Peter. Stop calling me that." Peter moved to go to the bathroom but after few steps he turned back and with the same monotne voice said: "Also if you cut one more picture, you can be sure as hell I'm never speaking to you agian."_

_Peter still barely talked with Wade for a week._

Wade was trying to... fix them. But Peter couldn't even try. Wade wasn't the Wade Peter fall in love with. He's completly different person and no matter how long Peter told himself it wasn't true, it was the truth. 

He missed the scars, he missed loud singing, he missed talks between the two of them and White&Yellow, he missed Wade eating with open mouth, he missed his never ending monologues, he missed coming back home to dirty kitchen and only four pancakes left, hell, he even missed cleaning Wade's blood from literally every surferse of the flat. But mostly he missed Wade's eyes. 

The way they were always moving, never really stoping. Wade couldn't look into Peter's eyes for longer than few seconds because he kept moving his stare from Peter's eyes to his mouth to his body then to mouth again. Over and over again. Even when he was asleep his eyes kept moving. The only times when they were still was when Wade was in the mood. He would stare at one point for hours. Peter always just sat next to him and did his thing and after few hours Wade would 'wake' with a big smile and loud "baby boy!" scream. 

The only thing that didn't change in Wade's eyes was the love Peter could see every time when their eyes met. 

And when Peter realized this, he decided that Wade doesn't deserve to be treated like a stranger.

_"You are breaking up with me." Wade said the second Peter got courage to ask him to talk. Wade smiled with bitterly. "I knew this, I fucking did. Why? Tell me why. What is wrong with me? I'm handsome and not crazy, at least not more than any other person with proffesion like mine, so what did I do? Tell me, so I can fucking fix it! I love you! And I will do everything to make us okay agian. Please, baby, tell me."_

_At the end of Wade's speech both of them were crying, but where Wade had few tears falling down his cheek, Peter was ugly sobbing saying over and over again how sorry he is._

_"I'm sorry Wade I'm so sorry, I never wanted this to happen but-but you are not the person I fell in love with, I'm sorry I'm sorry, please I'm sorry," when Peter saw how heartbroken Wade look he wanted to stop talking, but the words kept leaving his mouth. "You are now the new person and I don't mean that you look different and sometimes I look at you and need a second to remember you are the love of my life and not the stranger in my bed. Fuck! I didn't want to say it, fuck. I'm so so sorry, Wade. You are happy now, with the way you look and I'm happy too. But, but... I miss the scars. And I miss what everyone called your craziness. I miss you being unpredictable and weird. Because I got you. I was the only one who got you and now you are friends with people who hated you and that's good!" Peter sounded like he was trying to convince himself. Or Wade. Or both. "That's good that you have more people in your life than me and Weasel, it is. But I liked it when it was us against the world. I liked that you couldn't be apart from me for longer that half a day. I liked being the most important person in your life. And it's selfish! Because you don't need it anymore, because you're not the same person I knew. And it's hard. You sounds the same but you are not you,' Peter sobbed out the last sentence and couldn't talk anymore. He just wanted to everything be like it used to be._

_Wade didn't say anything. He just kept looking at Peter. Few minutes passed. Finally Wade walked to Peter and put his hands around his neck. He was crying too._

_"Okay, baby boy. It's okay. I'm not... mad. I'm sorry too. I'm sorry that I'm not what you need nor want anymore. It's okay," he whispered and then kissed Peter's forehead. He looked at Peter like he wanted to save the picture of his face into his brain then he let got, turned around and with a soft click of the door, he left._

Peter knows he made a mistake. Wade is the love of his life. But right now, in an empty apartament and with a heartache, he can finally breath.


	2. Chapter 2

_\- Hi, it's Peter and I can't talk right now so leave a message, please!_

_\- Um... Hi, there Petey, it's... um it's Wade. A-and I don't want to bother you, but I realized I left some stuff at the flat. I-I mean your flat, of course. And, um... If you got rid of them out, it's fine and if you didn't... Just... Fuck. Just give me a call when I could pick it up, all right, baby boy? It's Wade, by the way. Yeah, so... yeah."_

5 months.

5 months, 2 weeks and 4 days.

He hasn't heard that voice in over five months and right now Peter keeps replaying Wade's message over and over agian. He should call him, he knows he should. The stuff Wade wants are in the box in the closet, has been for the past sixteen weeks. Peter hoped Wade would want them sooner, but after he moved out of their flat, some of his things just stayed and he never get back. For them, of course.

_Baby boy._

Fuck.

He's not going to cry, he's not.

But it was hard. He missed Wade. He missed his voice. His jokes. His singing. His cooking. His everything. He missed falling asleep and waking up next to him. He missed quiet days when Wade cleaned his guns or katanas and Peter would study. He missed Sundays' dinners at Aunt May. He missed all the big and small things. 

Peter has been pretending he's fine for over four months. At first everyone was confused why he broke up with Wade especially when none of them wanted to talk about this, then they were respectful of their ( _Peter's_ ) decision. The team and his friends understood he needed some time to get better, but when after a month he overheard Cap and Bucky talking how Wade is well, how he must got over their break up, Peter started pretending he's also better. Nevertheless, five out of seven nights he cried himself to sleep. Then he focus on school and patrolling and just fell asleep out of exhaustion, too tired to cry.

He should be better now, but he knew he wasn't. He'd been with Wade for almost two years, lived with him for over a year. They basically lived in each other's pocekts, spent every minute of the day with each other. The only times they were apart was when Wade took a job out of the city or country, but even then they were constantly on the phone. Peter knew this high level of codependency was wrong, but it was so them to live in their little bubble of love. Them against the world. Until it wasn't. 

When Wade left, Peter felt so relieved. And so guilty. But he needed some time without this perfect version of Wade with beautiful skin, great hair and sane mind. Only life without Wade was harder then Peter thought. He even started reconsider moving out, but the idea of leaving their once little heaven almost made him sick. 

So Peter stayed. 

And now he still pretendeds he's fine. He hangs out with Gwen and MJ, he even has study group with his friends from uni, so if you didn't know him you would think he has his shit together. But fortunately for Peter, only the girls know him well enough to know he's not doing that great and are kind enough to act like they believe him. 

Peter would be lying if he said he didn't keep tabs on Wade. He does. He doesn't want to know whether his ex is dating someone or with who he hangs out the most, though. Knowledge of that would be more painful than he likes to admit, so no. He made Weasel to call him if Wade leaves the country or has pretty hard opponent to take care of. But really, he has Weasel spy on his friend, only for Peter to not become utterly pathetic and start stalking Wade. His only defence is that, well... he's worried. He still cares about Wade. He still loves him, no mater how to pretends he doesn't. And yes, Wade is now actual friends with the Anengers, but he can't fool death anymore. His healing factor is on Peter's level at best, so even though Wade aka Deadpool is as deadly as ever, doesn't change the fact that idea of him dying gives Peter a panic attack. 

5 months, 2 weeks and 4 days.

Peter was doing so well. He was!

_Baby boy_

Fuck.

With a shakily breath, Peter called Wade.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyyyy, I'm back!
> 
> I thought about making second chapter from Wade's POV, but I didn't feel like I could make him justice. Not that I write Peter than well, but he's definitely easier for me. 
> 
> You gonna ha-aa-te me... But yeah cliffhanger! Or another open ending. Depending if I ever decided to write more. I wish! But I suck at doing what I sholuld, so no promises. 
> 
> Of course, I would love to hear what you think and please call me out on all the mistakes I made :D


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ladies and gentlemen, here goes the last chapter!
> 
> Enjoy!

Peter is sure he's gonna give himself a heart attack rather sooner than later. 

First he kept walking around the kitchen island and biting his lips until he realized it's bleeding while deciding whether to invite Wade to the flat or to tell him to meet in some kind of neutral place. When he finally chose it would be better in a neutral place (he additionally had an anxiety attack while picking the place, setting on their favorite café in mid town - little place that somehow was still open even when it was always empty). 

The idea of Wade being back at their flat made his heart beat faster. Wade would see that now there’s even more framed photos of them around the flat, that he sleeps in faded Hello Kitty's bed sheets that Wade picked for them, that on the shelf where they always put the DVDs they were watching are only _Golden Girls_ because it's the only thing he stands to watch nowadays.

Peter doesn’t want Wade to realize he's not doing as well as pretends around Avengers, so yeah, café it is. 

Then of course he was panicking over the fact that now he had to call Wade back. After awhile he decided to just text him, but he just kept writing the same sentence over and over again only to keep deleting it. He was a Spider-Man, he's picking fights wherever he went, he should be able to call his ex without having a mental breakdown. Still, he almost cried from relief when Wade didn't pick up and he just could leave a message. Peter was actually quite proud that his voice didn't break and he didn't stutter that much. Wade later texted him that the time and place were and he'd see Peter on Friday. 

The text finally gave him a panic attack.

He is going to see Wade. 

After almost half a year, he's gonna see Wade. 

And the worst thing is that he hates it. Not the seeing Wade part. He can't wait to see him, he misses him. But he hates that he's worried how Wade will react at seeing Peter after their last time. Because Peter got really good at lying to everyone and for most part even to himself. 

The truth, though, is that he's a mess. 

He is. He and Wade were more codependent that he would like to admit. Or maybe it was just Peter who couldn't live without Wade. After all Wade always made sure he was fed, that he had clean clothes and slept enough. But that was something he would still rather lie to himself about. Even when he once scared himself while looking in the mirror because his cheeks were too hollow. It was two months ago, though. He's better now. Maybe still more on skinny scale than slim, but he's not going to think about it too much.

But what if Wade notices?

Shit. 

No. No, Peter refuses to dwell on it. He's fine. He looks fine. Everything's going to be fine. On Friday Peter will see Wade and they may remain friends. They were friends before they jumped into the relationship. Also, they can be at least civil with each other, right?

Right. 

Peter groans at the thought that Friday is still two days from now. 

*

Peter is not a proud man. 

He was once, but now he's not going to pretend that he didn't spent few more hours on patrol than normally so he could get at least few hours of sleep, because he totally did. And because his life can really suck sometimes then even being exhausted didn't help and he tossed all night at the thought that in less than ten hours he's gonna see Wade. 

In ten hours he's gonna see Wade and he will be looking like he crawled his way through his own grave. Just his fucking luck.

Peter can't remember being this nervous. Especially when it’s something related to Wade. Peter wasn't even slightly worried when he asked Wade to move in with him. Or when he told he loves him for the first time or when they had sex for the first time. He was never nervous because being with Wade and around Wade was always natural for him. When they first met he didn't even manage to _get_ worried before Wade was already making him laugh. And now Peter feels like he's gonna pissed himself because he's that scared. 

When he finally leaves the flat he almost forgets the box with Wade's stuff. 

Last night he went through them for the last time before going on patrol. There were few knifes, a gun, Wade's packs of Hello Kitty and Spider-Made band-aids, three books, 1/3 of their DVD collection and some clothes. He spent hours debating with himself whether he should put there Wade's custom-made Deadpool hoodie that he always wears around home and sometimes even goes to sleep, but at the end he couldn't do it. After all the hoodie was more of Peter's than Wade's. Since it got delivered he was the one that kept using it the most. Also, he couldn't imagine going to sleep without it. 

 

*

For the past two days Peter did nothing but think about seeing Wade again. What he didn't think about was actually _seeing_ Wade. 

Standing outside the café Peter almost turns around and goes home, because Wade...

Wade looks beautiful. 

He always did to Peter, but now with not seeing him for such a long time Peter's breath is taken away. 

Wade doesn't notice him even though he's standing almost in front of him, with only window between them. Wade is watching the clock on the right wall, nervously tapping the table with his fingers, so Peter gives himself a moment to just look. 

His hair is cut shorter at the sides and he's not clean-shaven like the last time he saw him. Instead, he has a light stubble and Peter is surprised that Wade's hair is a little bit gray. It looks good on him. Peter smiles thinking how Wade is finally looking like he's closer to his forties than thirties. 

This is the moment when Peter realizes that their break-up did nothing to Wade's perfect looks and Peter... Peter knows he doesn't look well. Gwen and MJ would argue he doesn't even look healthy, but Peter still thinks it's better than it was. 

This is the moment when Peter almost turns around and goes home.

This is also the moment when Wade notices him. 

Shit. 

Peter sends him a quick half-smile before fixing the box in his arms so he can open the door to the café which as almost is almost empty if you don't count the guy in the corner with headphones on, writing something on his computer. Peter keeps trying to will his heart to stop beating this hard, he's afraid that if he doesn't calm down, Wade will be able to hear it. 

"Hi," he says as soon as he can, so there's no awkward silence, he wouldn’t be able to bear it. "Here's your stuff." 

"Oh" Wade seems surprised when Peter just gives him the box. "You... I guess, you don't want to stay for a coffee, huh?" With them standing this close Peter notices what while Wade still looks good, he also looks tired. He may be back from some mission. 

It takes Peter few seconds to realize that Wade is waiting for an answer. "No, I- I'd love to. I haven't been here since... I mean, um, yeah, coffee sounds great," Peter internally rolls his eyes at himself. There is goes acting cool, he thinks bitterly. 

Wade just nods at the waitress who comes right away with new cup for Peter and pours him coffee. Peter doesn't even know if there are more kind of beverage than 'plain', but this is the best coffee you could ever find in New York City and he drank Stark's expensive stuff. Peter takes a sip out of cup and has to close his eyes for a second. 

The drink tastes like home. 

All the times he and Wade had been there just hanging out at the empty café, where staff never batted an eye at Wade's scars or mask. Or when he was coming here because Wade had an episode and ruined something at the flat and Peter had to study or do his homework in peace. Wade always came to pick him up after few hours much calmer, but instead of just going home they would have another drink and sit there while talking about more or less important problems depending on whether Wade wanted to talk about what happened or if he wanted to wait for few days.

Peter loved that café as much as he loved the Mexican place run by an old lady who had soft spot for them or as much as he loved the bakery next to the building they always met up for patrol. But Peter didn't go to those places anymore and only after he took a slip of coffee that he realized he didn't just missed Wade, he missed everything that came with being with Wade, even the places. 

When Peter raises his eyes at Wade, the man is looking at him with a soft smile, the one Peter saw so many times he lost count of them. However, when they eyes meet, Wade cools his expression. They drink their coffees in silence for few minutes and surprisingly it doesn't feel awkward. Just them, being in each other's company. Easy. Natural. But now that Peter started to think about it, it doesn't feel as comfortable. 

"You look good," Peter says and he hates himself for overthinking the situation, he hates himself for not being able to shut up. But Wade doesn't seem to mind the start of conversation, he smiles that soft smile again and Peter can feel his cheeks getting a little bit more red.

"Oh, baby boy if you only knew how not good I'm feeling, you'd feel sorry for me," Wade jokes, but Peter had to avert his gaze. 

_Baby boy_.

Shit.

It's completely different hearing Wade's voice saying it over the phone than hearing _and_ seeing him saying it. Peter can't not look at Wade for too long, though. This may be the last time he sees him and yes, there are no scars, nor voices, nor insanity, but it's still _Wade _and god, how Peter misses him. How will he survive without him? Fuck.__

__"Sorry," Wade's voice pulls Peter out of his thoughts. "I know I have no-, I mean, I know you don't want me... want me to, fuck," Wade sounds a bit tearful and he even has to wipe his eyes so the tears won't fall down. He looks devastated and Peter wants to hug him, to tell him it's gonna be all right, but he doesn't know that and they never lie to each other. He thinks it went way more quickly from fine to painful that he thought it would._ _

__"Petey, when did we become like this? We can't talk! It was always something we couldn't stop doing. And you aren't even able to look me in my eyes. Do they still looks so different to you? Do they still makes you want to cry? Please, baby tell me, because I can't take it anymore. I thought I can do this, I thought I can sit across from you and be fine. But I'm not. I'm not. I'm falling apart and you are no there to put me together."_ _

__Peter breaths come shallow. He's attention is fully on Wade, he can't to stop staring at him. Peter's heart beats faster and faster and he can't breathe, but all he can think about is _"it's not just me, it's not just me, it wasn't just me"_. Before he knows it, Wade slides right next to him, really close, so their sides and knees are touching. He grasps Peter's right hand in his and the other he puts on his own heart. Wade's forehead is now touching Peter's while his eyes try to catch Peter's gaze. _ _

__"It's okay, darling," he whispers. "Just listen to my heart, it is beating just for you. Focus on that. You're okay. We are in our little café, just you and me, hanging out, it's okay. That's right," Wade says quietly while Peter's breath slowly comes to normal. "You're doing good. Just focus on my heartbeat, that's right. Breathe with me, Petey, you're safe. I'm safe, we are all right. We will be all right. Okay, that's good. Are you back with me," Wade asks when Peter finally focuses his gaze on Wade's eyes._ _

__He slowly nods and before he lets himself to think about he hides his face into Wade's shoulder, breathing him in. His hand is still on Wade's heart but Wade's moves to the base of his neck, softly rubbing it. He keeps muttering sweet nothings to Peter until Peter moves up slightly so he can hug Wade. Wade doesn't even hesitate before returning the embrace._ _

__Peter doesn't know how long they just stay like this, probably just few minutes, but it still makes him feel better and more at ease than a full night of sleep._ _

__Peter is the first to move, to put some distance between them, but he wants to see Wade's whole face. When he does, Wade sends him a concerned look and before Peter can think of something to stay, Wade asks "Tell me?"_ _

__So Peter does._ _

__"I... I got overwhelmed by what you said," he says but when he sees guilt on Wade's face he shakes his head. "No, don't you dare to think it was your fault. It wasn't, it never is. I'm just..." he shakes his head again, uncertain what he wants to say. But it's Wade. Wade never judges him, so he continues. "When we- when I broke up with you, I had my issues with... with how you are now. It had nothing to do with you, I mean, it did, but not in the way you think. I just couldn't get my head around the fact, the fact you are not mine anymore."_ _

__"Baby boy..." Wade tries to interrupt him, but Peter takes his hand and squeezes it._ _

__"Wade, please," he waits for Wade to nod, he can say the man is agitated, but he needs to say everything now. "For years it was only us. Us against everyone. And then... then you became friends with people who once couldn't look at you without mask on and it was fine! Until it wasn't, because you suddenly spent more time with them than with me. We... For god's sake, Wade, we could barley last three hours without at least a text and I loved it! I loved being with you, just you and me, being with each other._ _

__And you have no idea how happy I am you are not hurting because of scars, or that you feel comfortable being around people you don't know, but... but with all those people, I don't matter that much. I-I am just... I'm just, fuck," Peter refuses to cry. "I- I kept seeing you with everyone - Avengers, waitresses, pedestrians - joking around, laughing with them, making plans to hang out and I realized I was just someone you were with because you had no one else. And-"_ _

__"No," Wade growls. "Don't you fucking there put it like I had no other choice than you. I was with you because you were, you still are, the love of my life. Because you let me talk your ears out, and you always patch me up knowing I'd heal anyway, because you always get all my references, because you know when to leave me alone, because you look, looked, at me like I'm the best thing that happened to you even with scars, voices and instability, with the job and you still put up with me," Wade takes a deep breath and looks Peter straight into the eyes._ _

__"And after I was cured... I wanted you to, I wanted to give you a room to breathe because I finally was able to realize how dependent I was on you. Because I was, baby. I was constantly on you and we both know I mean it literally," Wade gives him a crooked smile. "If I knew... Fuck what was I thinking? If I let myself believe you meant when you said you don't mind it, Petey..."_ _

__"I didn't mind it," Peter cuts quickly. "I loved it, I loved how I had your whole, undivided attention, how you always took care of me before I even thought about it. And how you let me do the same to you in return."_ _

__They're staring at each other before Wade smiles, no, beams at Peter and says, "For geniuses, we are pretty dumb, huh?" And Peter laughs for, what it feels, a first time in almost six months._ _

__"Wade..." Peter says after they stops just grinning at each other. "I did need some time without you. I'm not going to lie. You've changed, you became basically a new man, who I didn't know. And then I fucked it up with my insecurities and thinking only about myself."_ _

__"Petey, you weren't the only one who did this. It takes two to tango."_ _

__"Shut up," Peter smiles._ _

__*_ _

__After their heart-to-heart, they order another round of coffees, then another and another._ _

__Even though Peter missed hanging out with Wade, he also forgot how amazing it was to just be with him . How pleasing it was to have Wade only to himself._ _

__When they finally decide to leave Wade insists to walk Peter home, but when they get there Peter doesn't want to just turn his back to Wade and go to the empty flat. He also doesn't know if they're okay enough to invite Wade over so soon. Peter wants to tell Wade all of this, but he doesn't know how. But Wade didn't change that much as Peter originally thought, so before he has a chance to open his mouth, Wade puts the box with his stuff on the ground and pulls Peter close so he can circle his arm around Peter's waist and rest their forehead together._ _

__"I'm not going in," Wade grins. "At least not yet. But soon. Sooner that you think," Peter finds himself smiling too. "We'll figure it out, baby boy, we'll figure it out."_ _

__And with a chaste kiss that still leaves Peter breathless, Wade winks, grabs his box and leaves Peter on the doorsteps._ _

__Peter smiles to himself while turning to his door._ _

___Yeah, he thinks, we're gonna be just fine._ _ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did mention I like happy endings, didn't I? :D
> 
> So... did I deliver?


End file.
